dark hetalia
by hetalia-freak12
Summary: well i was really bored and wanted to write somthing canada and russia become great friend...i am working on #2 right now  p.s please dont get mad if your fav.charater dies its just a story.


DARK HETALIA

"NO, this is not how I wanted it to end!" Canada screamed holding his dead brother in his arms looking out onto the bloody battle field. "WHY? WHY DID IT HAVE TO END LIKE THIS?" Canada hugged his dead brother sobbing wishing he could take back what he set in motion. Across the battle field was another man holding someone, it was Germany and Italy. "Look Germany, I-I didn't run away this time. I stayed and fought just like you"

"I know Italy. You did well" Italy gave a little smile then, he was gone. Germany cuddled Italy's lifeless body crying.

"So you want to learn how to stick up for your self?" asked France

"Yes, I don't want to get beat up anymore because of what America dose. I want to be my own person."  
>"Ah, you should talk to Russia he can help you" and France walked off…. Most likely off to rape someone. Canada went off to find Russia standing next to a window holding a sunflower. Canada slowly walked up to him suddenly remembering all the rumors about what happen to the last guy who pissed Russia off, "um..Ru...Russia?"<p>

"You know, I have always wanted to move somewhere warm and sunny with a big field of endless sunflowers, now what do you want" Russia turn to find Canada shaking with fear, Russia giggled inside, "I… Was wondering….if you could h…Help me."

"What do you need help with, Canada?" he asked with an innocent smile on his face. That freaked Canada out "um… ah, well I was wondering if you could teach me how to stick up for my self?"  
>With a smiling face he said "well of course. I will also teach you how to be ready for anything." "Are you ready?"<p>

"Ready for wha-" but before Canada could finish Russia pushed him so hard Canada went flying. In a Canada tone yell "What did you do that for?"

"I told you, you need to be ready for anything."

"But I just want to stick up for my self."

"I know, but I feel a war coming. I am doing you a favor trust me." And he walked away.

A couple days later "Ok if you want people to notice you, you have to be more noticeable…. What has Canada ever done to get its self noticed?"  
>"… Became a country…"<p>

"Is that it?"

"….ya kind of."

"This is gonna be harder than I thought."

(Ok to sum up a bunch of boring stuff)

Canada and Russia spent months training...

"Ok let's test this out" said Russia and he walked in to the meeting

"Hello Russia you're early" Britten was putting together some papers for the meeting then Canada walked in.

Britten stared for a minute then went back to what he was doing "hello Canada, I saved you a spot next to Russia. You two have been buddy, buddy lately."

Canada did not pay much attention during the meeting; he was too busy thinking of how people finally knew his name. "Ok so we know Germany has bases here, here, and here." Britten said pointing to three places on the map of Asia. "Russia, Canada, I want you two to scout this base here in Germany." Britten said

Canada and Russia where waiting in a plane, there parachutes ready for when they are over the area.

"Ok, you guys ready to jump?" asked China

Before Canada could answer Russia was pushing Canada out of the plane yelling "VODKAAAAAA"

Canada, not being a big drinker yelled (yes he really yelled) "MAPLE SYRUP!"

Canada hit the ground before Russia, "Russia where did you g-" Russia landed on top of Canada "Canada, where did you go. I seen you before I landed"

"d-down h-here, your churching my wind pipe" Canada managed to say. "Oh, there you are." With an 'innocent' smile he helped him up. After they set up base in a dry cave Russia expand the battle plain "Oh wait, I thought this was a scout mission?"

"It is, we are scouting to fine America. He as was caught on the last mission."

"Oh America what are we gonna do with you"

"So America, WHERE ARE THE ALLIES HIDDING?"

America spit on the ground "I will never talk, don't waist you time" and he sat back in his chair, the only furnisher in the small damp concrete room. Germany was passing back and forth; out of anger Germany punched America in the face making him fall out of the chair "still won't talk?"

"NEVER" Germany kicked America and exited the room.

"I'll never betray the allies, NEVER" America yelled before Germany walked out the door.

"So where do you think they are keeping him?" asked Canada, Russia moved the branched of the tree they where hiding in, "there" Russia pointed to a small building connected to the rest of the base by a small hallway. "There is our best bet." Russia jumped out of the tree; bushes giving him cover and headed for the base. Canada did the same. They hid behind a trash bin outside, when one of the guards walked out Russia ambushed him and Canada ran inside. Russia following they went room to room until they found the hallway that lead to a big metal door. "He must be in there" Russia said as he examined the door, he picked the lock and the heavy door slowly opened to a dark room "after you" Russia said moving out of the way, they slowly walked in. Canada found a light switch; the lights turn on for them to find an empty room "wher-" but before Canada could finish Russia yelled "AMBUSH!" Canada ran but before Russia could get out the door 4 men ran in with guns and the door slammed shut. Canada could hear screams of terror but he could not tell who, he grabbed a broken pipe and pried the door open to find Russia, standing exactly where he was when the door shut, with four men on the ground, "What the?"

"No time, we need to find America"

They ran down the hallway until finally they found him tied in a chair not moving, Russia grabbed him and ran. Even with America on his back Canada could barely keep up with him. They ran to the wood hearing yells and gunshots behind them.

When they where safe at base camp, Russia put America on a bed in the tent. "Canada take care of him. I'm gonna call for backup."

Canada looks at his sleeping brother, his face swell from the beating, a streak of dry blood down his cheek.

"C-Canada…is that you?"

"Shh, just rest, you're safe now."

"I…I didn't tell them anything" and America fell back to sleep.

"So, how is America?" asked Russia

"He is really beat up…"

Russia put his hand on Canada's shoulder "Its goanna be alright. Come here, I want to show you something"

"IS THAT JAPAN!" Japan was tied to a post. "But how…when…"

"Because I'm Russia" Russia gave a twisted smile and Canada knew he was never going to get a striate answer.

"Are we going to take him back with us?" asked Canada

"Yes, but for now nobody interrogates him but me."

Canada looked at Japan, _how pathetic, _Canada thought to him self. Japan was tied to a post in the ground, on his knees. Canada could see a cloth of some kind in his mouth. He went to check on his brother. He walked in to the tent of his sleeping brother "Oh, poor America" he said somewhat to himself petting Americas hair. Canada could hear Russia yelling something but he could not tell what, _interrogation_ Canada thought to himself, but when he went out of the tent Russia was shooting at someone, it was Germany. Canada ran for his gun but before he could something hit the side of his shoulder, he fell hitting his head on a rock and was knocked out cold. When he was awake Japan, completely bloody was standing over him sword ready for the final kill. Canada braced him self, but when he looked again Russia had knocked him down, "COME ON OUR RIDE IS HERE", Canada grabbed America and Russia grabbed Japan. They ran for the helicopter, Germany was screaming at Italy for letting them get away "Russia is just so big and scary."

"ITALY!"

Canada could not hear him yell over the sound of the helicopter flying away.

"Soooo, how did it go?" Britten asked with sarcasm in his voice "How do you think it went?" asked Canada pointing to Japan, "Well I think it went-" BOOM something hit the helicopter , BOOM, BOOM, BOOM they where being fired at, " I CANT CONTROL IT" Francs screamed as the helicopter spun out of control " GET READY, THIS IS NOT GONNA END WELL."

They crashed violently in to tree after tree till the hit the ground, by then the helicopter was on fire. "EVREY BODY OUT" Britten screamed, Russia ran holding Japan, Canada ran holding America with Britten following right behind. "I CAN'T GET MY SEAT BELT!" France screamed struggling with it, but before anybody could get to him the helicopter exploded with France inside "NOOOO!" Britten screamed

"COME ON, WE HAVE TO GO!"

"NO, I CANT LEAVE HIM!"

"HE IS DEAD NOW COME ON!" Canada pulled Britten to safety his eyes watering trying not to cry. They ran until there legs hurt.

"How is America?" Asked Britten

"He is awake and eating" expand Canada

"Well then, why would I expect any different?"

"Ya, as soon as he was up he was asking for food."

"How bad was he beaten?"

"Germany did a number on his head but I think he will be fine."

"Good," Britten seemed to be lost in his thought.

"I went back to the crash and found a working phone." Russia said holding up a phone.

"Good, I will call china for back up." Britten grabbed the phone from Russia.

"Hello…China? Are you there?"

"HELLO, BRITTEN? WHERE ARE YOU?WHAT HAPPEN?"

"CHINA, CALM DOWN WE ARE FINE!"

"Well, you don't have to yell. What happen?"

"The helicopter crashed…France, he's dead."

Every thing went quite, "where are you?"

"Some where in Germany"

"I need more information than that"  
>"Well I don't have more information" out of anger he hung up. "Excuse me, can I borrow that?" asked Russia<p>

"Hu, oh ya, go ahead." Russia grabbed the phone and went somewhere privet. "Well we better start setting up camp; we are going to be here for a couple days." Britten said to Canada "Canada, you and America set up the tent. Russia you go…Where is Russia?"

"RUN AWAY!" Russia went running out of the trees. Canada could hear gun shots of in the distends

"HOW THE BOODY HELL DID THEY FIND US SO FAST?" Britten was shouting and yelling things I will not repeat. "It must be Japan! He must have a tracer of some kind." Canada pointed out

"Well then I guess we will just have to get rid of him." Russia grabbed his gun and shot before anybody could stop him. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Canada said his face stun with shock "He was a threat to out operation, so he must die." And Russia ran off

"Come on Canada, there is nothing we can do now." America said pulling at Canada's sleeve, Canada still shocked about the whole thing, knew America was right and ran.

"Japan" Italy held Japan in his lap, "Is that..." Germany looked at Italy who was shacking his head yes. "They will pay for this…DAME THEM ALL TH HELL!" Germany said standing in the wind his head down in an epic pose.

"Come on Italy, we can still catch-up if we hurry", and they ran after the people who had killed there team mate….there friend.

When the allies where far away, they started a fire for the night. "How the bloody hell did they find us?" Britten asked

"I don't know." Canada responded

"How did they know the helicopters weak spot?"

"I don't know"

"Something just doesn't add up."

"I don't know. What I do know is we need to get out of Germany and fast."

The next morning…

"BRITTEN, RUSSIA, AMERICA! I FOUND SOMETHING."

"What is it?" America asked running to Canada who pointed out an odd tree stump

"It's an old German bunker" he said opening the stump to a latter  
>"Wow look at all the weapons." Said Russia<p>

"LOOK AT ALL THE FOOD!" America yelled

"Hay, a map." Britten pointed out

"Now we can see where we are…..it looks like we are in… Austria. Good we know our location; I say we try to call China again."

"I say we take these weapons and fight back" said Russia holding a very big gun

"I agree with Russia!" America said grabbing the second largest gun.

"We should vote on what to do, call China or Fight Germany." Canada said looking at Britten

"Well what do u want to do Canada? You are the only one who has not voted."

Canada thought for a minute thinking of France "I want to avenge France." He said boldly

"Ok then before we can do that we need a plan. You and America go scout out the area. Russia stay with me, I will need you help forming a battle plan. Meet back here in 10 minutes, got it?" Britten ordered everybody. America and Canada climbed the latter that led to a stump A.K.A the entrants to the bunker and scouted the area.

"So, do you agree with Britten that there mite be a traitor in out little group?" America asked Canada

"I don't know…do you?"

"Yep, who I don't know."  
>"I think we should head back now".<p>

When they got back Britten and Russia where gone.

"Where did they go?" Canada looked around

"IS THAT BLOOD!" America pointed to blood splatter on the wall. "Oh my god? We have to go find them. They couldn't have gotten far" Canada followed the trail of blood to a tree "where did the trail go?"

"LOOK!" America pointed to a bloody pipe "OMG, IT all makes scents now! The traitor is…" Canada's face was splattered with blood and America hit the ground

"AMERICA!" Canada grabbed for America but missed, he looked to see Russia standing there holding a gun "IT WAS YOU. IT WAS YOU THE WHOLE TIME, THE HELICOPTER, THE AMBUSH, EVERY THING. WHY! WHY WOULD YOU KILL MY BROTHER!"

"Because, I don't like losing. You allies where never going to win this war. I made a deal with Germany. Now Canada, you can join me or you shall die as well."

Canada with tears in his eyes "NEVER, I WILL NEVER JOIN THERE IS NOTHING MORE YOU CAN TAKE FROM ME."

"Fine, THEN DIE!" but before Russia pulled the trigger there was a horrible pain in his shoulder

"THAT WAS FOR JAPAN!" Italy was holding a gun trembling. Russia, with furry in his eyes, turned and shot at Italy right in the heart. He turned back to Canada "I shall let you live…for now." And he walked into the sunset, the gun on his good shoulder.

THE END...?


End file.
